


Yoriko's cooking

by Izayacchi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayacchi/pseuds/Izayacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoriko loves to cook for Touka. 4 times she listens to the fake compliments. The 5th time she doesn't.</p><p>Rather short and Yorikos PoV. Wrote this years ago and found it rather adorable tbfh so I had the urge to share it on here -/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoriko's cooking

1)

First I was making Bentos, small things to eat, just for the break before class started again. It was nice and I loved sharing my home made food with her! Her telling me how great of a cook I am and all the compliments I got, I really felt fluttered! So before I realized it I started to make food especially for her! Today we wanted to meet up and spend the day together! I am reaaalllly happy and so I spent all morning in making lunch for us, because I thought a picnic was an awesome idea. Also I wanted to make her happy with food, who doesn’t like food? So I was extremely happy that day.

Touka ate most of it with a smile on her face and told me how delicious my self-made Onigiri were and the sandwiches too! I swear I giggled all day long while spending it with her together.

2)

Today was a sad day, I made Touka chan a lot of food because she was not in school, I thought she was ill, so I brought it to her but when she opened the door there was a boy with her. My chest somehow ached at that moment, he was surely her boyfriend! God, was I really that dumb? Sure that she had a boyfriend! She is such a nice and beautiful girl, why haven’t I thought about that sooner? I tried not to show the pain I held within my chest in front of her and wished her all luck and that she should eat the good food with him! She did look confused though but still, I turned and run my way home. Somehow I ended up crying, but well what can I do? Right, nothing…or maybe I should just continue making food for her and try my best to act normal.

The next day she showed up again and she looked a little bit paler than usual. I was worried but she looked at me with that smile of hers and again she told me how great the food was that I brought her yesterday! I felt better and my heart pounded again a little faster than usual. But somehow, somehow this smile didn’t reach me. Maybe because I was so shocked yesterday so I threw the thought away and promised her a lot of different food!

3)

Well, some time has passed already since I saw that guy with her and she did told me a lot of times that they weren’t together as in ‘girlfriend’ and ‘boyfriend’. I couldn’t believe it, well she does think I am an airhead, even if she doesn’t admit it, nope she wouldn’t tell me something like this. So when I came with a chocolate cake to celebrate the end of our exams, she sent me that smile again. I knew it, it was not real. I could feel it. And again the compliments and sure, the others who tried my cake told me how great it was, but I wanted to hear HER true and honest opinion about my cake!

Yes, her opinion meant more than that of a master chef to me! And I just knew she didn’t mean her sweet words, like ‘Delicious! You’re great Yoriko-chan!’ or ‘Really, after we graduate school you have to become a chef! This is awesome!’ maybe she meant them, but behind that, the words felt empty to me.

4)

I would lie if I told you I didn’t realize. She was my best friend!  Ok, at first I was oblivious! But not now! After I served her a new creation of mine, I have to admit I did improve in making sweets and desert, a parfait, I studied her more than I usually did, wow that sounded creepy, her face looked normal but when the sweetness touched her tongue it seemed she cringed a little bit! It was not a proof of my suspicions but still. It was a start! Again she told me how great it tasted and that I should make more some time again for her. Well I have no idea why I was so pissed off by her compliment, but I ended up being totally wrapped up in my conclusion of her being one of THEM, that in that moment the only thing I wished was for her to taste something good, and get the awful taste of the sweetness humans loved, out of her mouth.

I maybe somehow ended up kissing her.

Not the greatest Idea I ever had but still, it worked. Kinda. I want to die right now at this instant!

Well this is the story how we ended up together but she still hasn’t told me about herself.

Oh and by the way I realized that guy she was with, Kaneki ken, was really just a friend!

5)

I was PISSED OFF! Really Really PISSED OFF! I swear, she is my girlfriend and I love her but I am so not going to make her, or more like, LET her lie to me TODAY!

That’s why I kidnapped poor Kaneki-chan. Yes I made him spill it. Now I knew for sure, hmpf, as if I didn’t knew before, but heck there is nothing I wouldn’t do for her, so poor poor Kaneki-chan had to suffer with me. Thanks to everything on this earth which represents god and luck or whatever! I wasn’t killed off and it looks like the manager from Anteiku likes me. He was shocked, Kaneki-chan freaked out and well that creepy guy Nishio, I think his name was, well he did try to kill me but his girlfriend was there too and I like her, she’s in the same situation as me and could talk him out of murdering poor Yoriko-chan!

Now Touka-chan was sitting in front of me smiling happily and today she was the airhead. Because she really thought I didn’t know. But I know! So well fuck you too Touka for lying, but I still love you.

“Happy Birthday Touka-chan! Today I made you something special! And I swear, it’s going to taste incredible!” I looked at her, I saw the guilt in her eyes and I couldn’t wait for the look on her face. She looked at her plate and I could see the dumbfounded expression on hers, the food didn’t stink. A plus for me, Yesh! She took a bite of the steak and the spoon she held seconds ago fell out of her hand. She was trembling.  I stood in front of her my arms folded and I was smirking at her.

“You should eat up, there’s enough for the others too. Even Tsukiyama-chan complimented me~”

Her shocked face was priceless; I took a photo just as she gaped at me. I giggled and hugged her before she totally could lose it.

“I know. I love you and I just know. The others warned me not to do this. They told me you would kill me, well do it if you want to. But tell me one last time, how was my cooking? But this time, no lying!”

I smiled while burring my face in her shoulder, somehow I wasn’t afraid of her at all. I trusted her too much for my own good. Maybe I was insane, cute but insane. Like that guy from the CCG I saw the other day! He looked also cute! But he was totally insane, maybe a little bit creepy too but insane yep.  I should stop thinking about crazy stuff…hugging Touka-chan is nice~

“Idiot. Big BIIIG BIG IDIOT! It tastes great but don’t ever do this again! And don’t go near that Tsukiyama Bastard ever again! I’ll kill him for sure next time! Grrr! And Kaneki is a dead man!”

Well she took it better than I thought. Oh and Nishiki owes me, I won the bet. She IS going to go after these two after all, HA!

And she said it tasted great! No guilt! No lying! I AM HAPPY! I think I’m choking her…ah whatever.

“Touka Kirishima chan! I love you!” I laughed happily and kissed her.

“Me too, love you, Idiot.” Blushing Touka, the most adorable view EVER!


End file.
